Hechiceras
by Elaine Haruno de Uchiha
Summary: En el pueblo de Konoha, cuenta la leyenda, que hace dos siglos llegaron al pueblo tres familias, la familia Hyuga, la familia Haruno y la familia Yamanaka. De las tres familias una ha sido la más importante,sin embargo las tres custodian un gran secreto.


Hechiceras

En el pueblo de Konoha, cuenta la leyenda, que hace dos siglos llegaron al pueblo tres familias, la familia Hyuga, la familia Haruno y la familia Yamanaka.

De las tres familias una ha sido la más importante, la familia Hyuga; sin embargo, las tres familias guardan uno de los más oscuros secretos que la humanidad puede conocer.

Actualmente las siguientes encargadas de resguardar el secreto familiar son: Haruno Sakura, Hyuga Hinata y Yamanaka Ino, ellas aún lo desconocen, ya que su sangre se ha unido a la de los ninjas del pueblo y solo viven con su vida normal de ninjas.

Por ello Ino y Sakura tenían la un buen chacra, sin embargo no parecían ser las de mejor don pero si eran buenas en su área, además de tener gran valor y dedicación como parte de su sello de trabajo.

Ahora que las tres cumplen 16 años, sus abuelas han visto que es momento para que las sucedan y empiece su entrenamiento para ser unas de las hechiceras más importantes del mundo y hagan su voluntad.

-Reira, Jun- les dice una señora de 65 años -es tiempo de traer a nuestras nietas

-Si Meiko- le responde ambas

Reira Yamanaka, era una señora de cabello cano que en algún momento fue del color rubio, sus ojos eran azules como el cielo y su piel nívea. Viste un conjunto color morado con azul, aún camina erguida y para su edad se ve más joven.

Jun Hyuga, era una señora de cabello grisáceo con algunas marcas de cabello negro con reflejos azules, sus ojos son color perla y su piel es nívea. Al igual que Reira se ve más joven y viste un conjunto beige con blanco.

Meiko Haruno, era una señora de cabello plateado con rosa, sus ojos son verde jade y su piel es como la nieve. Ella también se ve increíblemente joven y viste ropa color roja con flores rosas.

En ese momento las tres hicieron un círculo y juntaron sus manos, cerraron los ojos, conjugaron sus palabras mágicas y en unos instantes unas figuras difuminadas tomaban presencia en ese mismo lugar.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunta la figura de una de cabello rosado

-Sakura-chan ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta una chica azabache con duda y mucho miedo

-¿Frentona?- pregunta con duda cierta rubia

-Que me dejes de decir así cerda- le responde molesta la de ojos verdes

-Y tu cerda, frentona- le grita la rubia

-Ino cerda deja de llamarme así- le grita la de ojos jade

-¡Frente de marquesina!- le grita Ino

-¡Cerda!- le grita Sakura

-¡Frentona!- grita más fuerte Ino

-¡Cerda!-grita aún más fuerte Sakura

-Niñas silencio- les dice la anciana de cabello rosado muy molesta

-¿Obaasan?- pregunta Sakura

-Magomusume- le responde Meiko

-Tranquilas niñas- dice Reira -siempre discutiendo ustedes dos- seria

-¿Obaasan?- impresionada Ino -¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Yo les explicaré- dice Jun

-¿Qué pasa aquí obaasan?- pregunta con miedo Hinata

-Dejen hablar a Jun- menciona seria Meiko apoyada por Reira

-Arigatoo- haciendo una reverencia -como decía, las hemos traído de sus misiones para explicarles...

-Misiones más bien Guerra Ninja- mencionan molestas Ino y Sakura

-Yo estaba con mi armada- menciona la azabache

-Yo estaba curando algunos heridos- dice Sakura

-Y yo estaba con Shikamaru y Chouji- replica Ino

-Nosotras lo sabemos- mencionan las señoras

Mientras que cada una hacía para su nieta una nube de humo mostrando los lugares en los que se encontraban hacen unos minutos, las cara de impresión de las personas que las rodearon y como con solo chistar los dedos aparecieron unas réplicas de ellas y que hacían más rápido.

-¿Cómo hicieron eso?- preguntaron atónitas las 3 jóvenes

-Magia- mencionaron las tres ancianas, volviendo a tronar los dedos y desapareciendo- eso es magia

-¿Magia?- impresionadas

-Sí y ahora ustedes aprenderán magia- mencionaron las ancianas

SAKURA POV'S

A partir de ese día dejamos abandonada nuestra vida como ninjas, solo nos vieron luchar ese día y desaparecer en una nube de humo al atardecer.

Ese día fue impresionante, vimos cosas que nunca imagine ver y que mi gran educación no me dejo entender, era demasiado irreal y poco común.

Y así fueron los primeros días, demasiada teoría y nos explicaban la historia de nuestras familias y como era necesario que nosotras como mujeres y con un don aún mayor que la de ellas necesitábamos conservar y transmitir el secreto de las 3 familias.

Los primeros entrenamientos en la magia eran un total fracaso, pero poco a poco dominamos la magia, unas más que otras, ya que yo como en las técnicas ninjas, tuve un control exacto de mi magia y aparentemente mi poder era mucho mayor al de ambas juntas.

Y pasaron 4 años y según mi obaasan es tiempo de volver a Konoha y a seguir con nuestra "vida normal", claro que ya no iba a ser así porque teníamos que explicar nuestra ausencia a mitad de la guerra y los cuatro años siguientes.

Además nuestras habilidades mágicas nos complicarían más una vida con nuestra familia así que nos mudaríamos juntas y buscaríamos un lugar alejado para poder realizar nuestros ritos.

El día que llegamos a Konoha, más bien el día de hoy, ha sido perturbador desde el momento que arribamos a la ciudad y no solo por la nueva ropa que nuestras abuelas nos hicieron con mucho cariño antes de que ellas se adelantarán a nuestra llegada.

Ino vestía un hermoso vestido corto pegado de color morado, con un escote que marcaba más su busto, su rostro lo arreglo con sombras moradas y negras y llevaba unos zapatos negros.

Hinata a pesar de sentirse incomoda, llevaba una licra beige y un vestido de tirantes gruesos lila y un pequeño escote, que de igual forma marcaba su pecho y acentuaba más su figura, Ino la maquilló con blanco, lila y negro sus ojos.

Yo llevaba un vestido de straple y pegado a mis piernas, haciendo notar mis curvas que ya no eran tan pequeñas como cuando me desaparecí, además algunas flores de cerezo dibujadas de la cintura hacia abajo lo hacían más hermoso. Por último, Ino como genio de la belleza me arreglo con sombras rojas con negro.

-Bueno chicas ¿Están listas?- les digo

-¿Cuándo acordamos que serías la líder?- me dijo Ino

-Desde que puedo aparecerte un sapo en tu ropa- le mencionó de manera altanera

-Qué mala suerte tenemos, tu tenías que ser la más fuerte- se queja Ino

Era cierto que yo era la más fuerte, pero aún era más cierto que yo guardaba el peor y el más importante de los secretos de la historia de la hechicería.

Tal vez eso me hizo más fuerte al grado de sentirme segura con mi persona y aceptarme como era y fortaleciendo más mis habilidades y capacidades, también madure más y ya no cualquier cosa me afecta ya que al principio me di cuenta que eso podía provocar el mayor mal.

Era mucho más peligrosa ahora sé que no era ni la punta del iceberg, por eso he aprendido a controlar mi carácter y mi mayor prueba será soportar a Naruto y evitar lastimarlo porque es uno de los mejores hombres que he conocido.

-Chicas no se quejen- nos dice con voz dulce Hinata y tratando de no sonrojarse al ver que mientras caminábamos todos babeaban

-Está bien- respondemos ambas

-Pero yo hablaré ante Tsunade-sama- les dijo -yo fui su mejor alumna debo de enfrentarla sola

-Claro tu habla con ella- me dice Ino

-Estoy de acuerdo- me dice Hinata

Y aún con enorme nerviosismo avanzaba al frente de ellas, marcando que yo sería la líder como en su momento obaasan fue la líder de esas hechiceras; con enorme miedo me encuentro atravesando el pasillo que me llevará a la oficina de la Hokage.

-¿Pero cómo haremos esas misiones si nos está faltando una miembro mujer por equipo?- escucho la queja de un chico

-Además a nuestro equipo un miembro más- exige -ya nos cansamos que Kakashi tenga que ocuparse de nosotros si aún nos falta una mujer

-Hmp... Nuestro equipo está bien sin una molestia- escucho una voz con altanería

-Es verdad, el Teme tiene razón, nosotros tres podemos solos- dice otra voz de manera efusiva

-Pero nosotros necesitamos a Ino para completar nuestra tríada- dice un chico preocupado- desde hace muchas generaciones somos equipo nuestras familias

-Que fastidio, ya deja de decir eso- dice otra voz con cansancio y fastidio -hemos hecho todo sin ella

-Ni nosotros necesitamos de Hinata ¿Verdad Akamaru?-Escuchando un ladrido

-Tienen razón, el equipo a pesar de todo es muy eficiente- afirma otra voz

-Hmp y ya sabemos que Sakura siempre una molestia- dice una voz seria y fría

-Bueno si lo era, pero si nos hace falta- respondo una voz seca

-Pero Sakura-chan siempre estuvo con nosotros al igual que Ino con ustedes y Hinata con ustedes- grita otro molesto y después muchas voces gritando al mismo tiempo sin comprenderlo

En ese momento vi a las chicas las tres se nos llenó de fuego los ojos, era demasiada la ira, claramente la sentíamos y queríamos romper y deshacer todo pero las detuve con mi mano cuando levantaron sus manos para invocar su poder destructivo.

-¿Así qué somos unas molestias?- les digo mientras abrimos la puerta de par en par y yo avance al frente de ella

Todos se quedaron atónitos al vernos con esta ropa, algunos más que otros; sobretodo, los del equipo de Kakashi que a más de uno le dio un derrame nasal, pero solo se dieron la vuelta para no vernos.

Lo que a mí más me impresionó fue ver a Sasuke, como siempre con su actitud fría, un poco cálida, ya que su rostro de impresión y algo como un sonrojado al mirarnos. Al usar mi poder logré ver que él volvió con Naruto, lado a lado y regresando como un héroe.

-Tienen razón, no nos necesitan- les digo seria- ni nosotros a ustedes

Tsunade-sama les hizo una señal a todos y todos se fueron dejándonos solo a nosotras y a ella. Le explicamos que estuvimos ausentes a causa de nuestras abuelas que nos dieron guía para convertirnos en señoritas.

-Bien creo que comprendo a las señoras- nos dice -además sus abuelas me hablaron de ello

-Otra cosa- le digo viendo la cara de mis amigas -hemos pensado y llegamos a la conclusión que necesitamos estar juntas como equipo

-Me temo que no es posible- me dice seria- todas volverán a su respectivo equipo

Pasamos horas discutiendo, pero tanto Tsunade-sama como nuestros sensei llegaron a la misma conclusión, volver a nuestros respectivos equipos, solo al final llegamos a una conclusión: nos mudaríamos a las afueras de Konoha y nadie podría ir a molestarnos.

-Está bien- concluimos todos en la mejor disposición disponible

Cada una como se estableció, volvió a su equipo y realizábamos las misiones, solo que cada una cambio sus vestimenta de ninja.

Ino vestía un conjunto casi parecido al que usaba solo que ahora su short era más corto y su blusa era más escotada. Usaba un collar en estrella por su poder máximo.

Hinata fue la que cambio demasiado, usaba una licra beige y en lugar de su sudadera usaba una blusa de tirantes de los colores de su sudadera. Un collar de Luna que la volvía más poderosa en esas noches.

Yo usaba casi lo mismo solo que mi blusa era un poco más escotaba y denotaba mi figura, además cada una iba maquillada de tonos más oscuros. Mi collar era en forma de sol y mi poder daba control al fuego.

Hicimos que los chicos de cada equipo solo nos obedecieran, excepto de mi equipo que cada uno respondía a una de nosotras; Naruto a Hinata, Sai a Ino y Sasuke aunque no lo admitía solo me hacía a mí.

Además no solo eso, éramos la mejores ninjas, ya que a escondidas del pensamiento humano y de la visión, usábamos la magia para lograr las misiones y volviéndonos mejor que ellos que entrenaban por días y días.

Fuera de eso, en las noches de luna realizábamos nuestros conjuros de cierre de puertas y control de la maldad, siempre con nuestros vestidos negros y de manera provocativa.

-Sakura-chan- me dice Hinata después de realizar el conjuro -Aún no nos has dicho...

-Tu sabes que nuestras abuelas nos contaron algo ¿Pero si entendiste todo?- me pregunta Ino

-Sí- apagando el caldero- les volveré a contar la historia

RELATO

Hace más dos siglos, nuestras familias vivían en el continente europeo, con diferentes nombres y apellidos, eran personas de respeto, solo tenían un pequeño defecto, las mujeres de las tres familias eran hechiceras.

Y como buenas personas iban ayudando a las personas en contra de demonios y seres de oscuridad, pero hace dos siglos les tocó enfrentarse a las fuerzas de Lucifer y lograron vencer a su mayor demonio.

Lo encerraron en una cúpula inter-dimensional y juraron proteger el sello que guarda a la bestia, y por siglos lo hemos hecho, solo que mi familia se ha encargado de cuidar la entrada y por ello parte de mi poder es más fuerte y destructivo.

Cada una de las familias se ha ido maldiciendo con un gran poder y un duro precio a pagar, en esa época fue que se les acusará de brujería y tuvieran que huir con una parte de la llave y solo en la mente de mi familia la ubicación de la entrada que conforme nos moviéramos, estaría cerca de nosotras.

FIN DEL RELATO

-Ahora nosotras debemos cuidar ese poder y seguir con esto- concluyo de hablar

-Tienes razón- suspiran ambas

Ya pasamos un año desde que volvimos y ahora nos hemos adaptado, ninguno de los chicos fuera de obedecernos nos mira de otra forma. Solo en ocasiones Sasuke, Naruto y Sai actúan un poco diferente pero siguen como siempre.

Ahora las tres regresábamos a casa después de casi un mes de misiones, en las que Sai y Naruto cambiaron de equipo con Shikamaru y con Kiba, en esa misión Sasuke se portó de una manera tan complicada que me impresionaba, siempre tratando de defenderme.

-Hoy debemos hacer el primer cierre del sello como las encargadas- le digo, mientras nos cambiamos

-Sí- me dicen obedeciéndome

Como primera vez, nuestro primer 31 de octubre, acomodamos unas cosas de manera manual y mostrábamos una especie de puerta que empezaba a tomar vista y que mostraba un sello un poco gastado.

-Listas- acordamos las tres haciendo un círculo

Íbamos bien en el conjuro, ningún error, el chacra estaba aislado y solo salía de nosotros el mana, que es una energía que si se veía era de color, la de Ino era amarilla, la de Hinata lila y la mía era rosa.

-Con fuerza- mientras nos elevábamos unos metros del suelo, se mezclaba nuestro mana y comenzábamos a girar a una alta velocidad y mandando la energía al sello

-Chicas ¿Qué hacen?- escucho la voz de Naruto, rompiendo la concentración de Hinata y cayendo al suelo

-Ino- grita Sai, al ver el desgaste mayor, ya que ahora solo éramos dos las que reconstruíamos el sello, girábamos más rápido

-¿Sai?- dice llegando a su límite y soltándome

Ambas cayeron a los minutos, pero por suerte la detuvieron ya que a esta altura, podrían morir, mi degaste no era menor al de ellas, así que baje con cuidado y caí sobre unos brazos que me detenían con cuidado.

-Sasuke-kun- logro pronunciar al ver su rostro

-Sakura- me dice mientras me acomoda en el suelo -¿Estas bien?- me pregunta acariciando mi cabello

-Sí- impresionada por su trato

Yo solo veo sus ojos mirándome con preocupación y sonriéndome al verme bien, nuestras miradas se unían, al igual que nuestros rostros, concluyendo en mi primer beso que estaba cargado de una energía que solo fortalecía mi mana.

Después de romper el beso, veo a las chicas siendo besadas por su chico y emanando su mana más fuerte, solo sonreí hasta que Sasuke me ayudo a levantarme y ya de pie me volvió a besar.

Me tomo de la cintura y yo solo le correspondí abrazándolo del cuello, era un beso un poco más intenso, solo lo corto el que pasará por mi mente, el tener que explicarle la verdad de todo esto.

-Sasuke-kun, yo...-mirándolo a los ojos, pero cubrió mis labios con sus dedos de manera delicada

-Sakura te amo- me dijo mientras sonreía de lado- y por cuatro años me preocupe por tu ausencia y en este año no había tenido el valor de decírtelo

-Sasuke-kun...- pero un crujido corto mis palabras

Ambos giramos nuestras caras hacia la parte que se escuchó en crujido, era un sonido intenso que se incorporó al de un bramido. Yo sentía como en mi rostro se formaba una mueca de miedo y pánico.

-La bes...bestia- pronuncie con dificultad al ver esa figura destruyendo por completo la puerta

Era una criatura de cuernos y su piel era de un negro intenso, sus ojos de color rojizo que eran llamaradas de fuego, como un dragón y además era aún más enorme que el Kyubi y mucho más peligroso que lo que se podía imaginar cualquier ninja.

Comenzó a atacarnos, pero Sasuke y los chicos nos tomaron en sus brazos y esquivando los ataques nos llevaron a una cueva para resguardarnos, la bestia atacaba la entrada sin cesar.

-Chicas ¿Qué es esto?- nos pregunta Naruto

-Solo déjalo a nosotras- les digo levantándome y acercándome a la salida de la cueva

-Hmp no- me detiene Sasuke- primero explícanos que pasa

-No hay mucho tiempo- les dice Ino -así déjenos trabajar

-Primero cuéntenos que pasa- dice Sai

-Más tarde- afirma Hinata

Cada una estaba ocupado en realizar su trabajo, para intentar contener a la bestia, inclusive nuestros ojos cambiaron al color de mana que empezaba a emanar de nosotras.

-Hmp...- Sasuke no me soltó, provocando que Sai y Naruto estuvieran a su lado

-Sasuke-kun déjame terminar- le aclare, yo lo amaba mucho más que antes, así que no quería herirlo- solo déjame contener a la bestia, solo nosotras podemos lograrlo

-Hmp...- fue lo que salió de su boca mientras me soltó mi mano

Empecé a escribir unas cosas en el suelo, Hinata e Ino dibujaron la estrella de cinco puntas, que era el símbolo de nuestro poder y como todo, la malinterpretaban. Estaba la punta al frente de nosotras como protección y si fuera del lado inverso es el símbolo de la mala hechicería o brujería.

-Chicos aléjense- les pedimos las tres

Ellos nos obedecieron casi de inmediato así que nosotras empezamos a invocar las fuerzas de la naturaleza, formando un círculo formado por el fuego, el viento, el agua y la tierra, poco a poco se formó una especie de remolino que nos encerró.

Las tres no dejábamos de pronunciar las palabras mágicas, poco a poco el remolino se iba acercando a la bestia. La fuerza era enorme y nos empezaba a jalar y que nos soltáramos, a esta velocidad era demasiado peligroso, porque saldríamos volando y nos estamparíamos a las paredes de la cueva.

Trataba de fingir que estábamos bien, pero era demasiado el desgaste, si hubiéramos mantenido el control la primera vez, lo pudimos haber dejado encerrado por un año más, pero perdí el equilibrio y no supimos mantener nuestro mana; a cada minuto el remolino se alejaba de nosotras y nos jalaba con más fuerza.

-No están solas- me dice alguien abrazándome por la espalda y tomando mis manos

-Sasuke-kun- pronunció mientras mi cuerpo toma más fuerza

-Siempre estuvimos con ustedes- veo a Sai que hace lo mismo

-Sai- dice Ino sacando más mana de su interior

-Y jamás las dejaremos- concluye Naruto, imitándolos

-Naruto-kun- dice Hinata con una sonrisa

Las tres tomamos más fuerza, tal vez era esa fuerza que provenía del corazón y que nunca supimos sacar, era algo que siempre estuvo sellando y que ahora con los hombres a los cuales amábamos y que jamás lo dejaríamos de hacer estaban a nuestro lado, tratando de luchar con nosotros, nos hacían más fuertes.

-Sakura- menciona preocupado, yo no lo comprendía por tener cerrar mis ojos- ¿qué te está pasando?

-No, solo ella- dice preocupado Sai- Ino

-También Hinata- dice angustiado Naruto- se puso de color lila

En ese momento las tres abrimos los ojos y vimos como nuestro cuerpo se volvía energía, Ino era de color amarillo brilloso y transparente, efectivamente Hinata era de color lila brilloso y transparente y yo al ver mis manos eran de color rosa brilloso y transparente.

-Es mana- dije mientras mi cuerpo tomo el control de manera extraña

No recuerdo que paso después, solo supe que me encontraba en una cama, al lado de mi amor, que se había quedado dormido, parece que me cuido después de lo que paso, así que con mucho cuidado, me levante de la cama, para saber del sello del demonio.

Hice una pequeña nube de humo cerca de la ventana para ver la puerta y que había pasado mientras perdí el control de mi cuerpo y llegue a este lugar.

RELATO

Mi cuerpo y el de las chicas se volvieron masas de magia, así que lo único que había era mana, así que el remolino comenzó a absorber a la bestia que nos atacaba, la bestia se resistía y empezaba a alejarse.

De mi boca y de la de mis amigas, salía palabras que en todo el entrenamiento con obaasan, había aprendido; pero las comprendía, era conjuros de sellado y absorción de almas malditas, otras eran de absorción de la maldad, donde nuestros cuerpos recibían la energía que la bestia perdía.

-Sakura- me trataba de hablar Sasuke, cuando dejo de entender lo que decía ¿Sakura?- pregunta muy preocupado y cerrando los ojos

Sai y Naruto hicieron algo similar, como tratando de darnos su chacra para poder derrotar a la bestia, ya no era necesario eso, pero el sentir su fuerza hacia que esa parte de nuestro cuerpo tuviera una fuerza mayor.

Así que con fuerzas renovadas encapsulamos a la criatura un una especie de cúpula que era increíblemente mejor que la anterior y en lugar de un solo sello había tres y cercanos a ellos el símbolo de nuestros amados que habían logrado dar parte de su fuerza para lograr el sellado.

La bestia dio su último bramido y cerrándose totalmente la puerta la logramos encerrar por un tiempo más, tal vez unos años o un año como siempre había sido, lo importante es que ya no sería una amenaza.

Después de eso las tres empezamos a tomar nuestros colores y caímos en los brazos de ellos, así que cada uno nos tomó en brazos y diciendo que irían a sus casas, yo llegue a la casa de Sasuke, donde el me recostó en su cama y me cuido hasta que Morfeo lo llevo a mi lado.

FIN DEL RELATO

-Hmp… ¿qué veías?- dice Sasuke desde la cama

-Solo veía la noche- acercándome a él

-Hmp… ven a dormir- me dice acostándome, provocando que de inmediato me sonrojará

-No tengo sueño- le digo nerviosa

-Ni yo- me sonríe de lado- además quiero saber cómo esta hechicera me logro embrujar- sonriendo

-Eso es fácil- le digo riendo

-Hmp… ¿cómo?- curioso

-Porque te amo- le digo abrazándolo

-Yo también- me dice besándome

-Bueno al menos ya sabes la verdad de mí- le digo al separarnos del beso

-Sí, sé que serás mi futura esposa- me dice volviéndome a besar

Yo estaba impresionada de su idea, pensé que era una broma hasta que tres semanas después me encontraba midiendo mi vestido de novia y mis amigas de damas de honor. A Sasuke no le importó ni un poco que fuera hechicera, al contrario decía que amaba verme hacer eso, era algo que lo impresionaba, además desde ese día solo me dejo mudarme a esa casa hasta el día de hoy.

-Si hay un impedimento para esta ceremonia no se realice, que hable ahora o callé para siempre- y usando un poco de mi magia cerré la puerta al sentir la presencia de Karin, pero esa es otra historia

-Sasuke Uchiha ¿acepta casarse con Sakura Haruno para amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?- le dice el padre

-Acepto- dice Sasuke con una sonrisa, mientras que me colocaba la argolla

-Sakura Haruno ¿acepta casarse con Sasuke Uchiha para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?- me dice el padre

-Acepto- le digo con una sonrisa colocándole la argolla

-Ahora puede besar a la novia- le indica a mi esposo

El me dio el beso más puro y casto que jamás pensé recibir, está lleno de cariño y de ternura, también tenía algo de pasión, pero sobre todas las cosas solo se sentía el amor que ambos teníamos. Mi obaasan mientras salíamos de la iglesia hizo que empezará a llover pétalos de flores blancas.

Sasuke solo me miro y solo sonrió de lado, para volverme a besar.

-Mi hechicera- me susurra de manera seductora- ahora solo serás mía

-Siempre lo seré- le digo con una sonrisa

-Te amo- me dice muy feliz

-Yo también- le digo aún más feliz

Y ahora empieza mi final feliz.

FIN


End file.
